


Monster Monster

by CeeDubs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen, Revenge, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeDubs/pseuds/CeeDubs
Summary: What if Fenrir didn't start off as a monster?





	Monster Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time. I read back through it, but it may contain errors. My apologies for those. Also, any text 'errors' within Leonora's drunken speech are intentional.
> 
> The title is take from the Lordi song of the same name.
> 
> "I would be damned if I  
> Ever fell but could I tell  
> I would be damned if I do  
> And damned if I don't  
> This time I'll go for the kill
> 
> Monster Monster  
> I can't take this hell no more  
> Beast be gone  
> Something's gotta give  
> Monster Monster  
> Gonna throw you out the door  
> One will die and the other shall live"
> 
> Any characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Leonora and her beau are mine, I suppose.

The young boy cringed further into the recesses of the dusty attic space.  
  
"GARRISON WILLOGHBY.  GET OUT HERE YOU WORTHLESS BOY."  
  
His mother's voice was cold.  He scooted back into the corner, nails from the roof tiles poking him in the back.  He ignored the pain.  His mother would be worse.  
  
"USELESS!  IDIOT!"  
  
She was raging around, he could hear things crashing around down below him.  She didn't know about this place.  It was a tiny area of the attic, walled off next to his bedroom and only accessible by climbing through a small vent in the wall.  He'd made certain to hide the vent.  
  
He pulled his knees to his chest and waited until she went quiet.  He knew she was listening, trying to hear where he was.  He would be so quiet.  So so quiet.  
  
There was no way he would willingly come out now.  Not until he was sure she was asleep.  It was no wonder his father had fled the family.  Leonora Willoghby was terrifying.  His older sister had left, preferring to be disowned by their family than stay with her mother.  Unfortunately, Garrison was too young to even consider running off.  He was only eight.  He hoped that when he turned eleven, he would finally get a special letter asking him to go away to school.  Certainly his mother wouldn't deny him that, it would make the family look good again to have a student at Hogwarts.  Wouldn't it?  
  
Finally, he was driven from his safe hiding place by hunger.  It wasn't a regular sort of hunger, but the kind that meant if he didn't find something to eat soon he would probably pass out.  He crept quietly down the stairs, alert for his mother, but not seeing or hearing her.  A suddenly clunking noise from the living room made him flinch.  He peered in the doorway to see his mother passed out on the settee.  It had been a wine bottle that she'd been holding that had fallen over.  It was bleeding a small bit of red wine out onto the floor.  Garrison backed away, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
He managed to scrounge up a small amount of food.  He crouched behind the icebox to conceal himself.  He was in the process of stuffing his mouth with cheese and bread when he heard the footsteps.  
  
"Garrissson.  Ish about time you came down to sssee your mother."  
  
She was leaning on the doorframe, swaying slightly due to her drunken state.  He noted that she'd picked up the wine bottle.  She pointed it at him.  "You are such a uselessh boy.  Look at you!  Eating like a DOG."  
  
Garrison let out a cry of pain when she threw the bottle at him.  It struck his back and shoulder.  Then she fell on him with kicks and blows.  Cursing him for his percieved ineptitude, for shaming her, for shaming her family.  He turned and gave her a great shove in desperation.  When she staggered backwards he got to his feet and ran out the kitchen door into the yard.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Garrison's feet carried him further from the house, towards the darkening forest that edged their property.  He didn't even hesitate when he plunged into the brush.  His father had told him stories, before he left, about the wolves in this forest.  They were smart, he'd said.  Very smart.  The reason for this was that they were not wolves.  They were werewolves.  Shapeshifters, dangerous and wild.  Garrison was to never go into the forest, especially at night.  
  
And yet, here he was.  Fleeing into the depths of the forest to escape the abusive witch behind him.  It wasn't until he slowed down, breathing hard, that he noticed the eyes.  There seemed to be hundreds of them staring at him from the darkness.  They were bright from the full moon above.  
  
Garrison tried to turn and run the other way only to come face to face with an enormous bipedal monster.  It looked close enough to a wolf that anyone seeing it from a distance wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  Garrison was close enough to pick out the things that weren't right.  
  
It was covered in dense dark brown fur and it balanced precariously on it's hind legs.  As he looked, it dropped forward, still looming over him on all fours.  It grunted and pawed the ground with its paws.  They were very large and had thumbs, or at least something that looked like them.  It's tail was shorter than he'd expected.  Not a stub, but only about half to three quarters as long as it looked like it should be.  This is wagged back and forth.  
  
One of the others came forward grunting.  The big wolf spun around and snapped at the other, who leapt back with a yelp.  
  
The male, for Garrison had seen that now, turned back to the boy and opened his mouth.  The boy stared at the teeth, sharp and slightly off white.  The wolf seemed to be waiting for something.  Garrison held out his hand to the big male wolf, palm outstretched, the way one might offer for a dog to sniff.  The werewolf did sniff at him.  Then nudged it's great head against the boy.  He ran his hand through the wolf's thick pelt.  
  
If only he were big and strong like this werewolf.  Then his mother would never be cruel to him again.  He would be able to do things he wanted, like go into the local wizarding town and get books to read on magic!  Or even make friends!  Maybe the other children would finally want to play with him!  When the wolf stopped and tilted it's head, Garrison pulled up his shirt sleeve and offered his arm to the wolf.  
  
The wolf licked him once, then sank his teeth into the boys unflinching arm.  The world started spinning and the boy collapsed onto the forest floor.  The last thing he remembered seeing was the wolf howling towards the great round moon.  
  
\---  
  
Garrison woke up the next morning in the forest.  The birds were singing overhead.  He raised his still throbbing head and looked around.  He had hoped maybe the werewolves were still there but they had gone.  He thought then maybe he had imagined them but a look at his arm said otherwise.  The wound was healed, only silvery scars remained.  
  
The boy snuck back to the house.  His mother seemed content to ignore him for the next few weeks.  She had a suitor.  He knew what that meant.  Stay out of the way, be silent, don't ask questions.  
  
The man was nearly as horrible as his mother.  At one meal he'd looked over at the boy, sneered and asked when they would be able to send him away.  
  
"It'll be a few years until he's old enough to go to Hogwarts."  his mother had replied.  
  
"Who said anything about Hogwarts?"  
  
Garrison had gone and hid in his bedroom.  Contenting himself with reading a battered old copy of Nordic legends.  He especially liked the story of the wolves who chased the sun and moon.  He wished they would chase his mother and her beau.  He turned a few more pages and gasped.  There, in a colored plate etching, was an illustration of the biggest wolf he'd ever seen.  It was holding a man's hand in it's mouth.  He looked at the note on the bottom of the page.  
  
'The Binding of Fenrir'  
  
"Fenrir.  Fenrir."  Garrison rather liked the sound of the name.  He decided that it would be his secret name.  It sounded wild and savage, just like the werewolf who had bitten him nearly a month ago.  He wondered if he should find a place to hide before nightfall.  When he tried to sneak outside his drunken mother and her suitor ordered him back upstairs.  
  
"But mother...I need-"  She slapped him hard across his face.  
  
"You need to obey, boy."  The man had said angrily, grasping his shoulders and shaking him roughly.  "Now get your useless arse back upstairs and be silent.  If I hear one sound from you I'll personally be up to beat some sense into you!"  
  
He went back upstairs and stared out the window.  He'd stripped off his clothes, his skin felt hot and itchy and anytime the fabric touched him it made it worse.  The sun started sinking below the horizon and the boy was frightened to hear a small whispering voice inside his head.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
 _"I believe you would like to call me Fenrir."_  
  
"What?"  
  
 _"I am your wolf.  Or are you my human?"_  
  
"That's not possible.  Even a werewolf is just one thing.  Right?"  
  
 _"We can be.  If you let me."_  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
 _"Do you enjoy being abused by your mother?"_  
  
"No."  
  
 _"I can make it so she never hurts you again."_  
  
"How?"  
  
 _"Let us be one."_  
  
Garrison Willoghby thought for a few moments.  Anything to stop his mother.  
  
"OK."  
  
And in that moment, he ceased to exist.  When he gave himself over to the wolf, he became Fenrir.  The pain of the transformation wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected.  When he looked up through the window glass at the moon, he gave a little howl of triumph.  
  
He heard voices downstairs and a pair of boots coming up.  Fenrir bared his teeth in an excited smile.  Tonight he wasn't too weak to defend himself.  And the humans in the house were going to be in for a Hell of a surprise.


End file.
